the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Five Deaths
The Five Deaths '''(stylized as '''The 5 Deaths, also known as the Five Devils) refer to a team of rogue ex-US soldiers that created the Fallen Angels in the wake of the 2016 Election, which was rigged by the Russians in order to coerce Americans into voting for Donald Trump. These soldiers called themselves the Five Deaths because their advanced killing techniques struck fear in the hearts of their enemies, giving them a reputation of being "Death incarnate." Overview and History The Five Deaths are a team of five ex-special operations soldiers turned assassins that are notorious for displaying near-superhuman levels of agility, hand-to-hand combat experience, and proficiency with firearms and other weapons. This is due to the fact that they were part of a special operations unit embedded within the CIA known as the Fallen Angels. The Five Deaths were created simultaneously with the Fallen Angels during the 2016 Presidential Election. Before they formed the Five Deaths, Johnny Kincaid, Harvey Williams, Hak Eun-Seo, and an unknown German woman only known by the name "Jane Doe" and Natasha Thomas were ordinary military soldiers. However, throughout the years, a series of perceived government injustices forced these soldiers to question everything they believed about the United States government. Their tipping point, however, came during the 2016 Presidential Election between Hilary Clinton and Donald Trump; a whistleblower delivered information indicating that Russian government-backed hackers had been spreading lies about Hilary Clinton to force the American public to vote for Donald Trump. To top it off, a group of corrupt politicians known as the Cabal supported the Russian hackers that rigged the election, covertly funding the hackers' efforts behind the federal government's back. Outraged by this rigging of the election, these soldiers sought to stop the Russian efforts to rig the election by hunting down and apprehending the members of the Cabal, but ultimately failed. Thanks to their investigation, these politicians were eventually caught and arrested but due to a series of legal complications that were attributed to government accountability failure, they were never convicted and ended up getting away with their crimes. This government accountability failure on the part of the US government became the main catalyst for the creation of the Five Deaths, as well as the organization known as the Fallen Angels. Supernatural empowerment In 2017, it was discovered that the Five Deaths' uncanny ability to kill people is supernatural in origin: during the Patruydanian Civil War, it was discovered that the Five Deaths were receiving assistance in their killing techniques from an interdimensional being that somehow possessed the five soldiers. Some believed it was the god Yama, the Hindu god of death, that empowered them. However, it was disproven to be false. It was not Yama but a supernatural entity known as the Grim Reaper. Operatives Being former special ops soldiers, these soldiers possess a variety of near-superhuman abilities that make them so feared, they are viewed as "death incarnate." Notable examples include extensive knowledge of firearms handling, and advanced hand-to-hand combat. Of special note is, unlike the rest of the Fallen Angels, the Five Deaths possess an uncanny ability to "switch" between normal humans capable of emotion and complete apathetic killing machines. This was first demonstrated during the Reapers' first encounter with the Five Deaths; Edward Maglio witnessed former soldier Harvey Williams react to a robbery by singlehandedly defeating a whole gang of robbers singlehandedly and come out unscathed, much to the surprise of the other patrons. Known members *Johnny C. Kincaid *Harvey Williams *Hak Eun-Seo *Carly Harvey *Natasha J. Thomas Trivia *Originally the Five Deaths were a biker gang. Gallery Hak Eun-Seo.jpg|Hak Eun-Seo Harvey Williams.jpg|Harvey Williams Carly Harvey.jpg|Carly Harvey Natasha J. Thomas.jpg|Natasha Thomas Johnny C. Kincaid.png|Johnny C. Kincaid Natasha Thomas masked.png|Natasha Thomas masked Johnny C. Kincaid masked.png|Johnny C. Kincaid masked Harvey Williams masked.png|Harvey Williams masked Hak Eun-Seo masked.png|Hak Eun-Seo masked Carly Harvey masked.png|Carly Harvey masked Videos Category:Factions